The present invention relates to a novel process for producing a curable resin.
In the prior art, it was known to cure a mixture of (a) a cyanate ester or prepolymer of the cyanate ester and (b) photo-polymerizable or photo-crosslinkable monomer or prepolymer of the monomer by heating the mixture or by means of radiation.
However, radical-polymerizability or photo-polymerizability of the cyanate ester itself is small. Even when it has been attempted to radical-polymerize or photo-cure the cyanate ester, the cyanate ester could not be completely radical-polymerized or photo-cured. The resulting cured cyanate ester was non-uniform.